


见信如晤

by zoeyonfire



Category: Glass Animals (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Letters, M/M, Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:19:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26278549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoeyonfire/pseuds/zoeyonfire
Summary: 在疫情期间，德鲁写给戴维的一封充满思念的信。
Relationships: Dave Bayley/Drew MacFarlane
Kudos: 3





	见信如晤

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢烤鱼给我的书信体灵感

亲爱的戴维：

嗨，这里是德鲁。你的一切还好吗？我很想你。我还在木屋里待着，一切安好，并且很安全，希望你也是。今天我在角落里一张桌子的抽屉最里面找到了一支羽毛笔，还附赠有小半瓶没有干掉的墨水，这让我很惊喜，它们应该有些年代了。而我看着它们时，想到：我可以写信给你，一封贴好了邮票，经过几天的奔波，最终你会从你的花园里那个信箱取出来的，真正的信。

这不像电子邮件，敲击键盘，点击发送，就可以立刻把我的思念传递给你，感觉似乎太快了。即使我决定等写完它之后就要给你打电话，但我的思念可以封存在信里，让它发酵一会儿。戴维，我很想你。我写下你的名字时，感觉到暖意从我的胃底涌上，让我的手指变得温暖，连笔杆和墨水都染上我的温度，渗入进了信纸里。等你收到这封信后，你摸摸这几个字，它们是不是暖洋洋的？我意识到我有段时间没有书写过你的名字了，原谅我想要多写几遍，戴维，戴维，我亲爱的戴维。我边呼唤你的名字，边将它写下来，像是在告诉手中的信纸这个单词短短的音节是在指代我的挚友，呼出的气流是在呼唤我的爱人。

对了，上次你推荐给我的书我已经看了一半了，独处的隔离时光确实是个看书的好时间，等你收到这封信时我应该就能看完了，到时候我们可以讨论一下对于剧情的感想，不过目前为止，我很喜欢威尔逊，并且认为他是最有魅力的角色——看看我们的想法一致吗？但也许等我看完后我的想法又会改变了，哈哈。除了看书以外的时间我都在想你，这么说大概有些夸张了……但我收拾打扫这里时，一直在想我们在牛津的那个小木屋。我有意地把我现在住的房间布置得很像那个小木屋的样子，于是我躺在床上时，就开始想我们以前那样挤在那张我一直担心到底什么时候会塌的床上磕药，宿醉，还有干过的蠢事。顺便一提，那张床居然前几年才塌掉，它比我想象中真的长寿很多，让我肃然起敬。还有那些美好的事，你第一次唱你自己写的歌，现在想一想，那时候我就应该偷亲你，反正你喝醉了，还被我蒙上了头套，你绝对不会发现的。还有我带你爬到屋顶上看星星，有一次晚上的夜空完全没有云遮挡着，甚至可以直接看到木星，我一直记得！哈哈，我现在住的小木屋也可以爬到屋顶上哦，不过上面总是有好多鸽子聚集在那里，所以我猜你肯定不愿意跟我爬到上面一起看星星了。

我发现我止不住地在脑海里勾勒你的轮廓。我的手机就放在桌子的一边，打开它我就能在相册里看到你的照片，但我决定放任让我的大脑来拼出你的模样。我很想念你，你的金发，你的绿眼睛，晚上时在你房间里开左数第二个开关的灯时，它们准会变成蓝色，你知道吗？我不得不承认我很着迷于观察它们，也许这是我第一次向你坦白这件事？它们真的很漂亮。还有你的睫毛，它们也是金色的，当我亲吻你的眼睛时，它们会在我的嘴唇上颤动，像蝴蝶在我的嘴唇上停留着一般。我想念你的鼻梁，你的嘴唇，和它们尝起来的味道。我打赌，你看到这里时，会靠在椅背里捏着信纸，抓着头发一边笑一边自言自语：好吧德鲁，我尝起来是什么味道？答案是——我也不知道，但你尝起来很美妙，也许就像……冲浪视频？啊哈哈，最近我确实喜欢这首。

我好想你，我们太久没有亲吻过了，而我是如此地渴望这个。我想念与你缠绵的时光，想念我坐在你的腰上俯下身，用双手捧着你的脸，一路向下地亲吻你，舔舐汗水在你脖子，胸口，小腹上的味道。你的呻吟，你在欲望中叫我名字的音调，我想念被你进入，占有时，我紧紧抱着你，在高潮时拉下你的脑袋，和你接吻的感觉，让我觉得我实实在在地拥有你，我的珍宝，我亲爱的。那么多人爱着你，而我何其幸运，能够成为站在你身边的其中之一，能够陪伴在你身旁。每时每刻我想到这个，我都会向上帝祈祷，感激他带给我的一切。天啊，我在用手指不停地在信纸上勾勒你的模样，我的身体先大脑一步地回想起与你拥抱的滋味，我甚至需要用全部的力气来压制住我想现在就跑到你那里去拥抱你的冲动。也许我们应该尝试一下电话性爱……但你会害羞的，好吧，我也有点害羞，这个提议还是到此止住吧。但我可以等到疫情结束之后去你那里住一段时间吗？我太想你了，我们上一次分别的时候甚至都没有接吻，实在是隔了太久了，我想把缺失的那些亲吻和拥抱都补回来，可以吗？我会帮你打扫屋子，晚上我想吃你做的煎饼——哈哈，上次的直播过后我也用你的食谱做了煎饼，它成功了！很好吃，不过我还是更想念你做出来的味道。或者我们也可以出去吃饭，去我们经常去的那家墨西哥卷饼店吃晚餐，祈祷老板能够在疫情中安好。

我还有好多好多话想对你说，不过我刚刚看了眼墨水瓶，然后发现它们好像撑不到那时候了，所以这封信大概就要到此结束了。然后，你猜猜我说了多少遍我想你？等等，先别急着回头看，因为我打赌比起数多少遍我想你，你肯定会先忍不住检查一遍我的拼写和语法错误，哈哈！我写得太快了，肯定有不少能让你施展身手的地方，享受它吧，吧啦<3

好了，现在我要把信纸折起来，贴上邮票然后交给皮特让他代我把这封信投入邮箱了，但我要违背我在开头写下的等我写完这封信就给你打电话的承诺了，写完它比我想象中更让我感到害羞，但也让我感到满溢的幸福，所以我得独自消化一会儿。但不用担心，晚上我就会给你打电话的，所以戴维，晚上见啦。

期待与你下一次的拥抱。

爱你的，德鲁


End file.
